


Stealing Words

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rodney heard Zelenka speak, his accent reminded him of Siberia, and he took an instant dislike to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Words

When he first heard Radek Zelenka's voice and the way the other man almost rolled 'Dr. Rodney McKay?' off his tongue, it reminded him too much of Siberia. Rodney took an instant dislike to him, purposely forgetting his name and mentally noting him as inconsequential and useless. (He'd been very much dismayed to realize that this Radek Zelenka was in fact the least useless of the lot who had come to the Pegasus Galaxy _claiming_ to be scientists.) 

Gradually the memories of Siberia faded and he began to rather like the exotic twist Radek put on his name. He even sometimes went on a mission to engage his fellow scientist in conversation just because Radek's accent made the simplest of words strange and new. 

Right now, though, Rodney was on entirely different mission regarding the other man, and that was to steal Radek's very language from him. Already Radek babbled, cursed, plead in Czech, the closest thing to English being Rodney's name where it was jumbled in with the Czech. 

All it took, really, to strip the English from Radek's vocabulary was tug his pants and boxers down in one smooth motion and go down on him. Easy, simple, and Rodney couldn't keep from smirking around Radek's cock as Radek gasped and strained against the hands pinning his hips to the bed. 

Radek's hands clenched and unclenched on Rodney's shoulders, hard enough to probably leave bruises, and when Rodney vigorously licked the underside of his erection, Radek hissed out a, "Rod_ney_!" that sounded more like a profanity this time than a plea, entire body quivering beneath Rodney's hands. 

Rodney took pity on him, let his thumbs lightly stroke the inside of Radek's thighs for just one more teasing, taunting moment before he began to suck, lick, stroke in earnest. Finally, finally the curses and pleas in Czech dissolved into something that could be best described as gasps and choked-back whimpers.

Rodney was still smirking in victory when a half-whine, half-moan escaped Radek's lips and he came, hard, hips bucking violently in Rodney's grip. 

Licking his lips, Rodney leaned back on his knees and grinned down at Radek, who was stretched out before him, flushed and boneless, eyes closed and a content smile toying with his lips. Another mission completed and another job very well done, if Rodney said so himself. 

There was silence for a moment, during which Rodney watched the rise and fall of Radek's chest. Then Radek murmured, raising a hand and flapping it at him, a hint of amusement coloring the words, "Yes, yes, Rodney, you are so amazing that you stole both English and Czech from me. Now, give me a moment to catch my breath, and I will see about you forgetting English and the handful of French you still remember from university." 

Rodney was still laughing when Radek sat up and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
